


Rarer tha SSR

by Yagyu123



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagyu123/pseuds/Yagyu123
Summary: It was exactly 12 o’ clock in the morning and Itaru knows exactly why it’s a crucial time. It would be the time when one of his games would release a guaranteed SSR pull for a small price. Everyone knows that the rates of good SSRs goes up significantly the moment a promo is released right?





	Rarer tha SSR

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i’ve been in ItaTsuzu hell ever since Clockwork was released and i’m sad this ship has few stories so I tried to contribute to it. Hope you enjoy :D

It was exactly 12 o’ clock in the morning and Itaru knows exactly why it’s a crucial time. It would be the time when one of his games would release a guaranteed SSR pull for a small price. Everyone knows that the rates of good SSRs goes up significantly the moment a promo is released right? 

Except, Itaru is faced with a problem. Sakuya is already asleep and its the middle of week so he can’t just wake him up. Itaru thought about just doing it himself to end his suffering, but that would be too risky. He pockets his phone and decides to get a glass of water have time to think.

Upon opening the door to the kitchen he saw Tsuzuru at the dining table typing something.

“Uwa— Itaru-san”

“Homework?” said Itaru as he grabs a glass and opens the faucet to fill the glass up

“Mhhm”

That was when Itaru thought of something. He then sits across Tsuzuru with an expectant face.

Tsuzuru looks up to Itaru then to his screen then back to Itaru

“What is it?” said Tsuzuru while sighing.

“Could you press this button for me?” said Itaru while pointing at ten roll button in his game.

“Can’t you do it yourself?”

“No way. Too risky”

“Don’t you remember what happened the last time you asked me to press this” said Tsuzuru with a hint of disappointment that Itaru was able to notice.

“That could’ve been a fluke”

Knowing that it useless arguing back, Tsuzuru begrudgingly presses the button and unconsciously gulped.

The screen shows ten bronze face down cards which then turns to silver then one turns to gold and another turns to rainbow.

Tsuzuru’s mouth turns agape while his eyes begin to enlarge.

“That rainbow card means its a high rarity card right?” said Tsuzuru

Itaru became amused at the face that Tsuzuru was making

“Yup. Congrats Tsuzuru~”

As each card slowly faces up Itaru is silently praying that the SSR is the one he wants.

The gold card turns to be a new SR which Itaru was thankful for. When the rainbow card flipped, it turned out to be an SSR he already had. Itaru was about to sigh until he saw Tsuzuru’s face.

Tsuzuru was trying to suppress a smile but failed and said “Is the card any good?”

That was when Itaru discovered something more valuable than all the SSRs he got in his games, something more valuable than the money he spent kakkin. It was Tsuzuru’s smile. Itaru knows that Tsuzuru tends to hide their intense emotions so Tsuzuru showing such an intense emotion is so rare, and a smile that it is directed at Itaru is even rarer.

“Itaru-san” 

Itaru was broken in his trance.

“Aa- yeah” 

“I’m glad” said Tsuzuru with a smile

“Well I better get going now” said Itaru as he stands up.

“Good night Itaru-san”

“Good night Tsuzuru”

Itaru then decides that maybe he should let Tsuzuru roll for him again some other time. He does so but it was also a guaranteed SSR roll. It was too much of a risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed the fic and comments are always appreaciated.


End file.
